Let Our Hearts Keep Shining
by Lozzieh
Summary: -Sequel to my story 'The Powers Lie Within Your Heart'- When Aly becomes tired of waiting to see Axel again, will it end in tears? Or maybe a boo-boo? Get your bandaids ready, because here comes the characters. Rated T just in case.
1. The Raid Of Tight Pants

**Wow, starting a NEW story. Hello, welcome to this… story! This is the sequel of my story 'The Powers Lie Within Your Heart'. If you haven't read that story, it wont make any sense…**

**Yes. I'll just let you read the opening chapter!**

* * *

_Five months… Five long months… Time passes quickly when you're thinking about the one you love. Time flies away, and before you know it, you're trapped in the memory._

The phone rang. "Mum, can you get it?" Sirhc called as her fingers danced along the controller's buttons. After the phone rang a few more times, the blonde sighed, paused her game (which was Kingdom Hearts, funnily enough), and trotted toward the phone which was hanging on its port. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

_A walking ghost… Always thinking of the past, never of the present._

"Is that you Sirhc? Or is it Alegna?" A voice answered.

"It's Sirhc…"

_Feeling loveless… Is that the emptiness I've come to know?  
_

"Oh, good. It's me, Aly!"

There was a silence. "Um, okay. What do you want?"

"Oh," Aly paused. Aly was one of Sirhc's best friends, and was also obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, like Sirhc herself was. "I, ah, need you to come over,"

"But I can't. My mum's cleaning today and can't drive me anywhere,"

_Excuses, excuses… Why did you leave the one you love for this emptiness?_

"It's an emergency!" Aly pleaded. Sirhc could hear some shrill, familiar screams coming from the background of the phone call.

"I'll be right there," She quickly said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, goo-" Sirhc hung up and decided to walk, even if that _did_ mean exercise.

_Does this mean the five past months I've been dead?_

* * *

After a quick walk to Aly's house, Sirhc knocked on the door, but didn't wait for it to be opened by someone. She knew everyone that lived in the house, and knew that they didn't mind her at all. "Aly?" She called hoping to get a response. _"Well of course I'll get a response, she wouldn't have left here for no reason when she told me to come over…"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when some voices blew out from the lounge room.

"We're in here!" Aly yelled.

"We're?" Sirhc found herself wandering into the room, and before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground.

"Sirhc!" A distant yet very familiar voice screamed into her ear.

"Say wha- Who the hell…?!" Sirhc struggled managing to push whoever it was off. After moments of shock, Sirhc found herself looking at a memory. "So… ra…?"

Sora bounced happily, displaying a huge grin for all to see. "Yeah! It's me! Sirhc! Am I glad to see you!" He pulled her onto her feet, and into another hug. "But someone else will be happier…"

Before Sirhc could protest, she was pushed backwards into someone. "What the hell, Sora? Sorry, I-" Her words were cut off as she turned around and realized who it was. "C-Cloud?!"

Cloud smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Sirhc! It's good to see you again…"

"Yeah, you know, its weird how I'm smart when I want to be," Aly bragged, blowing on her nails and wiping them off on her shirt.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirhc asked, a little confused.

"I got a screw driver and re-programmed the console we made, reversing the effect and sending these guys here the same way we went there," Aly answered, nodding and holding up a finger in a know-it-all way.

Sirhc was speechless. She was so speechless, that she began to gawk.

"That's what I thought at first," A voice wandered out from behind them. "Until I gave up trying to figure out how she did it,"

They all turned to see Neru sitting on the couch behind them. Neru was also one of Sirhc's best friends, and Aly's. She smiled. "But who cares about all that technical stuff? Not mee!"

"When did you get here?" Sirhc asked.

"Ten minutes ago,"

"How did you get here before me? You live 20 minutes away…"

"Aly called me a long time ago,"

Sirhc turned to Aly and shook a fist at her angrily. After looking around, she wondered aloud. "Hey… Where are the others? You know… Axel, Ansem…?"

"Guess what!" Neru practically yelled. "Ansem isn't Ansem anymore! He's turned back to Riku!"

"Say what?!" Sirhc spurted. This was _way_ too much information for her at one time.

Just on cue, both Axel and Riku walked in, both waving to the newcomer. "Yo." Axel greeted, before walking over to Aly.

Sirhc sighed and sat down quickly. "This is way too much for me to handle…"

Cloud sat next to her. "Are you glad to see me?"

"Yeah… but… why… Why the hell is Sora wearing leggings?!"

* * *

_Questioning the one you love. The world… soon to be totally eclipsed… When the time comes… will you be ready to live? Or will you remain in the shadows?_

_Line by line, it's not too late._

_We're biding time…_

* * *

**Yes, I didn't want to make this first chapter too long, seeing as it is an opening chapter. And I tried to put a little bit of randomness in there, but I think I failed... n.n;**

**I really don't like it… But it will get better, I promise! I needed to show and explain a little in this, and the same goes for next chapter. There will be explanations next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Sirhc and Aly. I also don't own the last two lines of this chapter ('Line by line, it's not too late, we're biding time'). Those lines belong to Closure in Moscow, which are in 'Breathing Underwater'.**_

**Thank you for reading this opening crappy chapter,**

**-Lozzieh.**


	2. My Mailbox?

**Heyyoh again everyone! Sorry about the late-ish chapter… ****I'm glad to see some of my old reviewers tuning in again. n.n It makes me so happy! Okay, let's get tuned into the review replies.**

**jcola0823 – Thank you so much for reading this story too! You are too awesome! -luffs- Haha! I'm glad you… erm… liked it… Hmm… Roxas, eh? -shifty eyes- :3**

**Aly-Melon – Yes, he would be scary in leggings. o.o;**

**snowkitty231 – Yes, they are back! 8D And you are too! xP**

**Leila Wahtson – Thank you, I was a little worried at how the opener turned out.**

**The Unwritten Cullen – Thanks! n.n You'll find out why Sora was wearing leggings in this chapter.**

**Hockayy, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Sirhc sighed and folded her arms. "So, what you're saying is that the whole process was reversed?"

"Yeah, that's what I said in the first place, but nooo, no-one listens to me!" Aly answered gruffly.

"So Sora is like a clone of me now!" Neru concluded, standing next to the Keyblade bearer. It was true, Sora's hair wasn't spiked up anymore, and he was wearing the same clothes she was; a long black and white top with black leggings underneath. The clothes were women's clothes, so he looked very feminine. "And Cloud is a clone of clone of you, and Axel is a clone of Aly, and Riku is a clone of… of…" She paused. Looking at Riku with a confused expression, she continued. "Who… Who are you a clone of?"

Aly laughed as Riku blushed slightly and looked away. "Well, actually, he didn't come out with clothes. Axel had to take him into one of my brother's rooms and get him something to wear," She laughed harder and both Neru and Riku went bright red.

"You would have liked that, hey?" Sirhc laughed evily and suggestively.

"No! My loyalty is to Axel and no-one else!" Aly protested, putting her arms around Axel's middle. Axel grinned and put his arms around her.

"Ahem, please halt this public display of affection before I throw up," Neru said dully.

Sirhc was a little creeped out. She understood how Cloud must have felt when they met. Cloud was wearing what she was; a blue T-Shirt, long blue jeans and sneakers. His hair wasn't spiked, so he looked quite strange. Axel was wearing proper men's clothes, strangely enough. A black T-shirt with 'Hugs not Drugs' written on it (with a love heart surrounding the text), and black and grey cargo pants. Axel's hair was straight and tied into a loose ponytail. Riku's clothes were too small, so Aly and Neru decided to call one of their guy friends and ask if they could borrow something from him.

The phone started to ring. "Neru, you do it, he's rung you before, it would be weird if I did it," Aly said, handing the phone over to her shorter friend. After a few rings, someone answered, sounding like his mother. "Hi, it's Nerual from school. Can I please talk to Xela?"

After a few moments of silence, the answer came, sounding a little deadly suspicious. "Okay… Here he is…"

"Thanks," Neru quickly pressed the loud speaker button so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" A guy's voice answered.

"Hey Xela, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Silence. "…Why…?" Xela sounded quite confused.

"Because I need them," Neru said in a matter-of-fact way.

"…"

The sound of beeping.

"Damn! He hung up!" Neru cursed, hanging up herself. "Where did I go wrong?"

"I think he got creeped out by you 'needing' his clothes," Sirhc sighed, holding a hand to her forehead. "Idiot,"

"Shut up!" Neru pouted.

"How are we supposed to get clothes now?" Cloud asked, looking at the clothes he was wearing. "It was alright when you guys were wearing men's clothes, because it didn't look bad. But us wearing women's clothes? It's just embarrassing…"

"Count me out, I'm already wearing guys clothes!" Axel cheered, giving a thumbs up.

"How is that possible?" Sora asked weirdly.

"I wear my brothers' clothes because I hate mine," Aly nodded happily.

Just then, her brothers walked in. They were un-identical twins. "Alyat, can I have my jumper back?" Ekaj whined, ignoring the obvious visitors.

"I was going to wear that top today…" Nahtan whined, pouting.

Aly dismissed them with a wave of a hand and a throw of a heavy object. "No! Now go away, ass holes!"

After they squealed and retreated, Riku lifted his eyebrows. "They're your brothers? Why are you so mean to them?"

"Because they're my brothers, that's why!" Aly grinned.

Sirhc tilted her head. "Why don't we go shopping for clothes?"

Sora leaped into the air in joy. "YAY! SHOPPING!"

Aly screamed in horror. "ANYTHING BUT CLOTHES SHOPPING!"

Before she could protest further, everyone dragged her out of the room, while she hollered in pain. While they kept her pinned to the ground, Neru raided her purse. It had 30 sweet dollars in it. "NOT MY MONEY!" Aly screeched, turning red in the face and trying to claw off Neru's face. "I was going to buy DVDs with that!"

"Too bad! We need it for clothes," Neru giggled, running from the room.

"FINE! We're using your money too!" Aly threatened, scrounging around for Neru's bag she'd brought over.

A distant call from the brunette was heard. "I don't bring my money to your house, Aly!" She sang.

"DAMN!" The piro threw her friends bag away and sunk to the ground dramatically.

After giving her a weird stare, Sirhc piped up. "Aly, we need more money anyway. Can we ask your mum for clothes money?"

Aly put a finger to her chin and hummed in thought. "That's a god idea," She stumbled out of the room. "Mummy! MUMMY-KINS!" Her voice wailed.

A few moments later, when everyone had located Aly's mum, Aly squealed as she was given 100 sweet, sweet dollars. "Why do you give me money when I mention clothes?"

"Because you never go clothes shopping!" Her mum sighed happily, ignoring the visitors that were all standing behind Aly. "Now, run off into the sunset and buy a lot of clothes!"

"Alright!" Aly sung, pulling everyone out of the door and towards the shops, into the random unexplained sunset.

Aly's mum sniffed with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's finally becoming my little princess…"

Ekaj popped up. "HEY! I THOUGHT _I_ WAS YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the seven reunited pals were still walking toward the shops. Axel grunted in displeasure. "How long are we going to walk for?"

Sirhc sighed. She was getting more exercise than she had planned. Today was supposed to be a sit around home day! "Well, it would have been about three to five minutes if we got Aly's mum to drive us, but since we have to walk, it might take a while.

"Come on! We must be more active! Hup two three! Hup two three!" Sora strutted ahead of them, enthusiastically waving his arms around and gaining strange looks from people passing in cars. The women's clothes weren't doing him any justice.

Neru skipped beside him. "Yeah! Come on everybody! Everyone do the Sora and Neru!"

"That is wrong in so many ways," Aly commented, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"Are we standing out a lot?" Cloud asked, shaking his head at the two brunettes.

"You bet'cha," Sirhc replied, trying to catch up to the two who were now beginning to jog happily. "Guys! Slow down and stop acting stupid! You're probably going to get run over…"

A car began to pull out of the car park beside them, and Sora and Neru were already skipping across. Just as the shocked driver slammed on the brakes, the two brunettes began to scream in horror and then ran faster.

Riku sighed at their stupidity. "Idiots,"

"This place is definitely different to our world," Axel muttered, putting a hand to his forehead that Aly had once complemented.

"Hey, you never told us, what happened with the Organization?" Aly asked curiously, looking back and forward between the three males.

"Oh, once you guys… disappeared, the Organization was a little stunned, so we took the opportunity and attacked with all of the reinforcements…" Cloud answered, rubbing the back of his head. "It was weird, because Xemnas started taking off his clothes…"

All five shuddered with disgust, before they saw Sora pick up someone's mail box and throw it at a bus. The two brunettes practically leaped into a bush, ducking before the bus driver saw who the culprits were. The bus swerved in a panic until the driver got control and began trying to calm the passengers down. The bus then retreated quickly.

Riku stomped over to the bush when the bus was gone and pulled out the two by the backs of their shirts. "What do you two think you're doing?!" He raged, making their grins drop off of their faces. He looked scary…

"It was her fault! It was her idea!" Sora blubbered, pointing to Neru, who was gaping at him.

"Say what?! I was joking! You threw it!" She snapped.

Riku let them drop to the ground and watched as they began to cat fight. It looked really pathetic, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"At least no-one was hurt…" Sirhc commented. She paused as she saw Sora throw another mailbox, hitting a bystander in the head.

As he pointed and laughed, Aly turned to her with a deathly look. "_Never_ open your mouth _again_."

* * *

**Yesss, I shall end it here. My chapters are becoming short once again... u.u**

**I tried to add in more random humor, but I failed.**

**See you next time!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	3. Flying Converse of Doom!

**Hay low! Yeah, I have nothing else to say. Review replies!**

**jcola0823 – You think? I think I failed. ;.; I'm glad you liked my random humor. This chapter has something for you… I think you'll be able to tell what it is. Hopefully. :3**

**snow-kitty231 – Hah, can't you just? xD Yes, Cloud's anti-gravity is kind of unimaginable, hey. I'm glad. n.n**

**Aly-Melon – Hah, I wish she was like that. u.u YAY FOR YAYS!**

**One two the chapter. HAH, ONE TWO!**

* * *

"Hurry up in there! We need to go over to Cotton On!" Aly shouted, banging on the wooden door, disgruntling the male inside.

"I just came in! Hold on a second!" Riku shouted a reply, while taking off the abnormally small shirt that Axel made him wear back at Aly's house.

After moments of getting changed, he came out with long black jeans, and a black T-Shirt. On the shirt, there was a white silhouette of a man standing on his hands, the white number '999', and white text saying 'I'm evil when I do a handstand'. He frowned. "Is the writing really necessary?"

Aly nodded. "Of course! Now come with me so I can buy them," She pulled him to the counter, to be served by a rude talking woman, who was rather tubby.

The saleswoman sighed and put down her nail file. "That will be 40,"

Aly put the money in her outstretched hand, and took the receipt. Before Riku knew it, he was practically flying through the forever winding hallway, Aly pulling him along.

Looking to her side, Aly found Neru and Sirhc plodding along next to them. Neru grinned and pulled up a Supré bag. "Sirhc found some awesome clothes and-"

"You're not supposed to be buying for yourselves!" Aly screamed before the brunette could finish. "Hey, where are the other three?"

All four halted with a screech and began to look around, looking quite stupid. Sirhc swore she heard Cloud's voice, so she turned to see them in Dusk, funnily enough, a candle (and more) shop. Axel smiled and passed a bright pink candle over the counter. "It is so pretty!" He commented.

Aly roared in rage. "You're not supposed to be buying for yourselves!" As soon as Axel gave the woman behind the counter **her** money, Aly grabbed him and charged off. The other five just tried to keep up with her running. She was fast when she wanted to be…

After what seemed like moments, they were at Cotton On, another clothes shop. They now needed to buy Sora some clothes.

They all browsed around, checking out the weird looking clothing. Neru seemed to be in the zone, walking around and pulling out things to have a look at the design and such. The rest of them just wandered around and tried their best to not look awkward.

Sora pulled out a strange looking top and commented, almost to himself. "Hmm, this looks good," As soon as he had said that, another voice popped up. "No it doesn't, this'll make you look like a sissy,"

Cloud looked over to Axel and frowned. "Don't say that,"

Axel snorted in anger. "I didn't say anything! What are you accusing me for?"

"Riku?" Cloud looked over to the silver head, currently looking at a hoodie.

"What? I didn't say anything either," Riku replied, giving the blonde a weird look.

Sora looked a little stunned, and Cloud furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

"…" Sora turned to him, confusion wiping over his features. "I said it,"

"What? Said what?" Cloud asked, feeling a little confused himself.

"I just criticized my own judgment," The brunette replied.

"How… Can you do that?!" Axel walked over, with Riku following. The red head sighed. "You can't!"

"Yeah, watch this!" Sora protested, walking over to the ugliest thing in the shop (with the rest of the boys trailing after him). "This is the best item in the shop," Again, he opened his mouth and spoke without a thought. "No, you twit, this is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," He looked a little scared.

"Pfft, yeah right, you're just tricking us. That's just stupid," Axel grumbled, turning to leave.

"You know, that's why I left the Organization," Sora replied without his consent. He whipped his hands over his mouth as if to shut himself up.

"Say what?!" Axel turned back and got ready to punch the brunette, but Sirhc leaped over a few displays and pulled his arm back.

"Don't fight!" She almost shouted. "You'll get us kicked out of the plaza!"

Aly floated over in a daze. "Wait a second… Do it again Sora!"

Sora gave her a weird look and then touched the ugly piece of clothing. "This is a beautiful garment," The voice struck again. "No, this is the worst thing you can ever lay your eyes on,"

The piro screamed with joy and hugged Sora happily.

"Uhh… What?" He asked in confusion.

"Jesse McCartney!" Aly screamed like the fan girl she was.

"What?!"

Neru laughed and bounced over. "She means its Roxas talking!"

Everyone seemed to go 'OH' at the exact same time.

Axel widened his eyes in shock and joined the hug Aly had created. "Roxas, buddy! You're in Sora?"

"Well of course, I did tell you that I was going back to Sora. I am his Nobody after all," The reply came.

This was creeping Riku out. So… Sora is… Sora. Sora had a Nobody called Roxas. He understood that, seeing as he had met Roxas and fought him to get him to go back to Sora. But this was the part that was really confusing him: Roxas is in Sora… And Sora is speaking Roxas' speech. Sora is speaking… but Roxas is the one who is speaking… This confused him way too much. He tried not to think about it.

"Hey, stop talking out of my mouth!" Sora protested frowning with a pout.

"No! You stop talking! I want to talk for once!"

"No! It's my body!"

"But I _am your other half_! It's my body too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Before too long, Sora began to slap himself, then collapsed onto the ground – wrestling. With himself. It looked really stupid, and Neru just started to laugh.

"Look at him go!" She screeched, shaking Aly's shoulders as she laughed.

"Get off of me!" Aly yelled, pushing the brunette off of her roughly.

Neru flew back and smashed into Axel. "Out of the way!" She hollered to Axel, who frowned at her.

"Don't bump into me then!" He pushed her back to Aly, but she bumped into Cloud instead.

"What the heck? Get off of me!" He grumbled, pushing her back into Aly again.

This just continued, all of them getting angrier by the second. Not much later, they were all fist fighting one another. Sora was still fighting himself though.

Riku and Sirhc both just stood there a little stunned. They were all a bunch of idiots. Sirhc shook her head, grabbed some clothes for both Sora and Cloud and bought them. When she returned, she growled and kicked them all out of the store. "You're all weirdo's!"

As if nothing had happened, they all got up, brushed themselves off and started walking off.

"Uh, what about shoes?" Riku asked, glancing at his bare feet.

Before too long, they'd made their way over to K-Mart and bought all the males some cheap fake converses.

Aly spotted Neru picking up a packet of four colourful striped toe socks. "What are you doing?"

"You can't have converse without toe socks!" She replied, waving the packet in the air.

"But we hardly have any money left…"

"They're on special!"

"Chuck 'em in!"

As they left the store, all laughing, the sun began to set. They had been there for quite a long time.

Sirhc sighed and put her hands behind her head. She smiled. "That was fun,"

"Yeah! We need to do this again soon," Neru nodded, skipping along beside them.

"Wait, what are we going to do for sleeping arrangements?" Aly asked.

"Hadn't thought of that…" Sirhc replied, scratching her head.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sora?" Axel asked, pausing in his steps.

Everyone stopped and counted themselves. One person short.

Sora slapped his face as he rolled around on the K-Mart floor, the security officers crowding around him. "Shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

* * *

**Yeah, can't be bothered writing any more. xD Is this how it's going to be for all the ends of the chapters? I can't be bothered writing any more so I stop the chapter? Hah.**

**Anyways, yeah. Not much to say. I hope to see you next chapter!**

**-Lozzieh.**

**P.S. Wow, I say 'chapter' a lot in AN. xDD**


	4. Enter: The Sleeping Monsters

**Hello everyone. I'm running out of things to say at the start of my AN's! ;.; Death to the transgressors!**

**Sorry for the late update, I've had a half of a writers block recently. n.n; But YAY! An actual long(ish) chapter! I'll try to keep my chapters this length, but I'm not promising anything.**

**jcola0823 – xDD I'm glad you liked that. Yes, toe socks are awesome. YAY! But my story ain't the best!**

**Aly-Melon – Yes, I know you love Jesse. xD Yes, even I admit Axel is cooler than Jesse.**

**The Unwritten Cullen – Haha, thanks. xD**

**luna kali – Thanks for the tip! I'll try to tone the 'just's down a bit. :3 I'm glad you like it!**

**Leila Wahtson – Thanks! –keeps writing- :3**

**Ondalayyy!**

* * *

Sleep: to take the rest afforded by a suspension of voluntary bodily functions and the natural suspension, complete or partial, of consciousness; cease being awake; a natural periodic state of rest for the mind and body, in which the eyes usually close and consciousness is completely or partially lost, so that there is a decrease in bodily movement and responsiveness to external stimuli. During sleep the brain in humans and other mammals undergoes a characteristic cycle of brain-wave activity that includes intervals of dreaming. Dormancy or inactivity; the state of a person, animal, or plant that sleeps.

The meaning of sleep, plain and clear for all. Perhaps this is true, but in many cases this is not. There is sleep, and there is _sleep_; sleep which is so chaotic that there is not a meaning in any dictionary that can explain. There is sleep, and there is _sleep_; the sleep that drives you to go insane at the breakfast table and even during the long hours of the darkest night; sleep which keeps you at your wits end. There is sleep, and then there is sleep with three human (or possibly alien) beings. Three teenage girls (or possibly aliens) who tend to make your sleeping patterns change dramatically. Four male video game characters just happen to have the pleasure of finding the meaning of this new definition of _sleep_ that no-one has even dared to try and explain. Enter: the sleeping monsters.

* * *

Aly put a few blankets and a pillow on the lounge in her lounge room, smiling as she thought about how Axel, and only Axel, would be sleeping at _her_ house, in _her_ lounge room, _only_ a few rooms away from her room. She giggled. That means that she could sneak into the room during the night and pay him a visit. Of course, when she asked her mother if he could stay with him, she was cautious that she didn't mention any of her plans to her. Her mum just nodded and said it would be fine if nothing like _that_ would happen. But Aly, being the deceptive little girl she was, smiled a reassuring smile and agreed.

Axel walked into the room and saw Aly just standing there, obviously daydreaming. He chuckled and crept up behind her, to poke her sides.

She jumped and screamed, but then seeing it was Axel, she smiled and laughed. "Don't do that, it hurts,"

"A lot of things hurt you, hey?" Axel asked, not expecting an answer. He snaked his arms around her automatically and grinned. "Now that we're alone together…"

Aly smiled and snuggled into his chest, craning her head up to look at his face. "Yeah," She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "My brothers are still here though,"

"That's their problem," Axel smirked.

At that moment, both Ekaj and Nahtan walking in and screamed in horror, seeing the position the two were in. After they quickly leaped apart, Nahtan gasped and pointed at Axel. "Look! It's AXEL! WHAT THE HELL?"

Ekaj gasped and screamed again. "It is too! How is that possible…?!"

Axel just blinked. "What…?"

Aly sighed and started pushing the two twins out of the door. "Leave us alone, retards," After shutting and blocking off the door, Aly returned to Axel. "Don't mind them, they were dropped on their heads at birth so they're assholes,"

After blinking while thinking, Axel grinned again and laughed.

* * *

Sirhc attempted to set up the fold out couch. Cloud was staying at her house, and she couldn't quite come to terms with it yet. Cloud Strife, _the_ Cloud Strife, was staying with her. It wasn't enough that he knew her, but more that he _wanted_ to stay with her. He had requested. She laughed almost insanely at the thought. Why would he want to stay with _her_ of all people?

While in mid-thought, Cloud had wandered into the room and watched as she struggled to concentrate on what she was doing. "Sirhc, you're trying to spread your dog on the bed,"

Sirhc quickly broke her daze and realized what she was doing. "Oops… Sorry Ssehcud," She murmured as her small apricot poodle scurried away in a panic.

"What's wrong? You seem… well, you _are_ out of it," Cloud rested his arm around her shoulder.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "I just still need to get used to the fact that you're actually here…" Sirhc laughed.

Cloud smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Nodding, Sirhc returned the smile. "It has. It really has,"

He quickly pulled her into an embrace. "I couldn't believe that you were gone… You know, after you disappeared," Cloud held her tighter. "I couldn't help feel that I would never see you again,"

Sirhc sighed, slightly yawned, into his shirt. "I felt the same… I mean, I was glad that I was home, but…"

"Yeah, I understand,"

"At least you're here now," She smiled contently.

Cloud nodded the affirmative and placed his lips on her forehead briefly. "I don't want to be with anyone else," Sirhc couldn't help but blush. "Now, let's get this bed ready," He muttered, before releasing her and making his way over to the blanket sprawled on the floor. Picking it up, he flicked his wrists and let the purple-blue quilt float down onto the comfy looking bed.

Sirhc smiled, the red still present on her face, and took a pillow from the cupboard.

* * *

Neru rubbed her temples with one hand. "Why do I have to baby sit both of you?" She asked to herself, giving a soft unnoticeable sigh.

"Baby sit? We're older than you!" Sora protested, crossing his arms together. Roxas' voice came out as a mutter. "How is that baby sitting? It's more like we're baby sitting you!"

The three walked into Neru's front door and she waved her hand. "Doesn't matter how old I am compared to youse! It's the fact that you don't know how to act in this world and I do,"

"Well, at least one of us doesn't," Riku murmured, turning his head to look around the room they were in. It looked normal… at least.

Neru smiled and changed the subject quickly. "Where do you two want to sleep? Out here in the lounge, or in my room?" She laughed at the weird looks from both males. "If you sleep in here, you both have to share a bed," After further scared looks, she continued. "And if you sleep in my room, well, you're sleeping in the same small room as me. Your choice!"

Minutes went past as they stood there and tried to figure out what place was better to sleep. In bed _together_, or in a girls room. Neru gave them some pokes. "Hurry up and decide!"

"Hmm…" Sora hummed, putting a finger to his chin. "What would be less awkward? I call the bed out here!"

Riku glared at him, sending a few chills down the brunette's spine.

"Do you want to sleep with him, or do you want to sleep in my room?"

After further glaring, Riku replied. "Anything to get away from him,"

"My room it is!" Neru sang, marching out of the passage.

Sora gave the silver haired boy a pout. "Why don't you want to be with me?" Roxas' voice popped up. "Because you smell!"

* * *

The dark night fell, blackness engulfing the space outside the houses. Here the monsters of sleep come out to play with their unsuspecting victims. Soon, they will know why people go screaming from their houses, forbidding themselves from sleeping over their houses for any reason.

* * *

Axel turned over on the couch, grunting as he tried to get comfortable. This couch smelt weird, and the blankets were tucked in so tight that his movements were restricted. He just _couldn't_ get to sleep. A weird buzzing noise drifted out from the refrigerator, and made the red head feel like he was being watched. It _was_ going well before, until Aly's mother came home and spoilt their party – making them go to bed. He sighed. _"Aly must be asleep by now. I should go in there with her… but I can hardly even move on this couch! And I'll probably make enough noise for her mum to wake up…"_ Axel thought, still trying to get some comfort out of the cushions.

Suddenly, something shifted from behind the couch. Axel froze his thoughts and stayed absolutely still. What was there? Was it a monster? Was it a dusk? Had something else come out from his world and wanted to kill him? As all these thoughts flashed through his mind, more rustling sounded. Then, after the noises stopped, something snorted. Axel's eyes flew wide open. Something _was_ there, and it was coming to get him. It was coming to kill him. It was coming to eat him. Crap, it was coming to _rape_ him! He refrained from shaking with fear. _"Monsters can smell fear… Can't… be… scared…"_ His mind raced.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Axel let out a breath. Was it just his imagination? Was he that tired that he was hearing things? The thing shifted again. It sounded like it was walking… around the couch… to get him. He almost squealed in horror, but stopped himself. Closing his eyes, Axel tried to think of something else. But what else could you think about when you were about to get eaten by a monster?! He began to hum to himself. "Sunshine, lollypops and rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together…" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block out the thoughts of being mauled by a terrible creature with sharp long dripping fangs and huge deathly claws and seven eyes and…

Another snort and Axel couldn't help but squeal softly as a large something jumped onto the bed. He closed his terrified eyes and awaited the inevitable, the monster crawling towards his head. It was rather heavy… and rather big… and kept creeping forward more and more. It sounded as if it were howling gruffly. Crap! It's a werewolf! Axel's mind keeled over in horror. "Goodbye cruel world…" He whispered as the creature came closer and closer.

Something made his eyes fly open. A wet something touching his face. Crap! He _was_ getting raped! After a moment's evaluation, he looked at the creature and his mouth flew open. It was Aly's staffy. Aly's huge overweight dog was licking his face repetitively. After the shock wore off, Axel sighed. He got worked up over a _dog_? A stupid dog had made him almost wet his pants? A few minutes passed, and once the dog had finished licking his face, she lied down right next to him, or more _on top _of him. Axel could hardly breathe! But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get her off. She began to sleep, her breaths all heavy. Axel tried to get comfortable. He would _never_ get to sleep at this rate.

* * *

Cloud gave a heavy breath as he began to tire further. He breathed in the unmistakable scent of Sirhc and smiled drowsily, his eyes refusing to open. It was as if he were in a dream. The blonde couldn't believe that he was in this strange new world. How long had it existed without their knowledge? He shifted slightly, snuggling into the covers. For now, at least, he wouldn't think about it. Cloud breathed slowly again and awaited his dreaming to come, welcoming it with wide arms and an even wider mind.

Jerking him from the sleep he hadn't even received, came a pattering noise. It was quite loud and made Cloud wake from his half asleep state. It became louder still, sounding as if it were coming closer. The blonde didn't even want to lift his head from the comfort of the bed, but he decided that he had to know what it was. As he glanced around the dark room, he could see a shadow. He became instantly alert, and reached out for his sword. Cursing, he grabbed for any sort of weapon, realizing that his sword hadn't come with him. Before he could do anything further, the kitchen light was turned on. Cloud snapped his eyes closed as the bright light almost blinded him.

Some strange noises sounded and Cloud desperately wanted to know who it was. Forcing his eyes into a squint, he found that it was an almost asleep Sirhc, pouring herself a glass of milk. He sighed and watched her for a few minutes, until she had finished and turned off the light. Cloud shrugged this off and tried to get back to sleep, but little did he know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Riku sighed in his tired state. Sleeping in Neru's room wasn't such a bad idea, even though he had to sleep on a mattress on the floor. Neru had offered for him to sleep in her bed, but he'd declined. That bed was tiny! Her feet were almost touching the metal at the end of it, and she was about a head or so smaller than him. Besides, this mattress was rather comfortable and warm. He heard Neru sigh in her sleep and turn over. Riku had almost laughed when Neru put on a CD to listen to while she slept. She still did that? Only little kids did that now! When he had joked about having a nightlight on too, Neru had given him a punch and told him it was because she watched a not supposed to be scary (it was actually a comedy) movie and got scared, so she had been listening to CDs for a long time after that. It 'calmed her nerves' at night. He snorted. What, listening to a Japanese man who sounded constipated was supposed to calm your nerves?

The silver haired boy turned over and got himself comfortable. He didn't know why, but sleeping in the same room as someone made him stay awake. He just couldn't go to sleep. It had been about two hours since they had begun trying to get to sleep, and he was sure Neru had only just fallen asleep. Riku wondered if Sora was asleep? Who knew what he was doing out in the lounge room by himself. Neru's mother and father were sleeping in the next room to the lounge room so he wasn't allowed to make much noise. Sora? Making little noise? That was a laugh.

Riku could feel his mind slipping into a light sleep. After not even a few seconds, a noise awoke him. He listened and grumbled softly. There was a scratching noise, and he could hear whining. Crap, Neru's poodle puppy was scratching at the passage door – separation anxiety. It seemed it was only her, and not their older poodle. Then, as if it never started, the noises stopped. Riku smiled and tried to get back to sleep. But alas, waking him again was the whining and scratching. How could anyone sleep through this?! He almost laughed as he thought about Sora. He was closer.

Sora was fast asleep, snoring quietly. He could sleep through _anything_.

* * *

The next morning, when all the girls awoke, they all asked the same thing. "How did you sleep?"

"_Terribly!_" Every boy had the same answer. They had found out what awaited them every night, and now they wished that they were back in their world. Were they ever going to get any sleep? Each and every boy was grumpy. All of the boys, that is, except Sora.

Sora smiled happily. "I had an awesome sleep!"

The boys turned to him with bloodshot eyes, all sending death glares.

"What?"

* * *

**Yeah, gonna end it here. The ending kind of sucks though… Whatever. Live with it.**

**Hope to see you next time!**

**-Lozzieh.**

**  
(I'm really making Roxas kind of offensive... I'm going to try and change that, okay?)**


	5. Dresses and shirts and PLOTS? Oh my!

**Yo! Welcome to the FIFTH chapter. -glittery music-**

**Sorry about the lateness… I've really had a block of EVERYTHING.  
****I finally have a plot! -dances- Are you proud of me? Huh? Huh?  
****Random Bystander: No.  
****;.;**

**Aly-Melon – Yes, yes you did kiss him. You have guts in this story (unlike real life…). –laughs- I have no comment for your other comments. :3**

**jcola0823 – Ooh! You're going on vacation? Have fun! n.n Hah, yeah, Sora has that affect on people. x3**

**xXxspiralookamixXx – Nope, they all couldn't other than Sora! x3 Thanks a bunch! :3 **

**Leila Wahtson – Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you do! n.n Ooh, I'll go and read it then!**

**The Unwritten Cullen – Yeah, Sora is the lucky one. xP Thanks a bunch!**

**snow-kitty231 - :3 And I have no comment on your reviews other than THANKYEE SIRHC!**

**Yeah, on with the chapter… Do I say that every single chapter? o.o**

**Oh, just before we get stuck into it… I GOT A KINGDOM HEARTS WALLET. -dances- SQUEEEE! I got it and it's so prettyful… I keep petting it… and hugging it… ouo AND ITS YELLOW AND BLACK AND SILVER AND WHITE AND AAWWWEESSOOMMMEE! I put mai munnies in derr. 83**

**Just thought I'd let you know. xP Chapter ahoy!**

* * *

Shaking in a strange feeling of fear, his hands danced along the keypad, eyes darting quickly among the screens. The small, but feral, black shrouded enemy snarled with so much ferocity that Ansem was reduced to trembles. "Hurry up, old bastard, before I really lose my temper!"

Ansem attempted to make his hands increase in speed, stumbling across the keys every few moments in a panic. "I-I'm trying! I'm going as fast as I c-can!"

The offender held up a hand and his weapon appeared, Ansem coward, putting his hands over her head and ducking slightly, but before the dark one could strike, a glare pierced his hide (meaning back, not butt). He paused and turned to the restrained Disney character. "What?!"

"Don't hurt him, or you won't be able to get there," The hostage said with a firm high-ish voice. His frown wrinkled his brow.

Silence filled the room, until the black one grunted in disapproval but obedience. He turned to Ansem the Wise again and just threatened him with his Keyblade. "_He_ can't stop me next time. Try any funny stuff and you're a goner," His gruff speech made Ansem tremble. "So, hurry the hell up," He hissed out, face growing into a snarl.

Ansem held out a shivering hand and pressed one button, a sort of charging noise appearing from the roof.

"That's **better**!" The ferocious one barked, dragging the helpless (in the circumstances) Disney character over to the transporter. He stood in it and snarled at Ansem once again. "Make us go, now!"

Another button was pushed by Ansem's quivering hand, and a blue digitalized ray erupted from the device above the two, making them disappear.

Ansem slumped on his chair, running a hand through his short blonde hair. What had he just done? And out of fear? He halted his nerves and stood up. That wasn't his business any longer.

* * *

The sound of babbling was echoing through Aly's house. It was now the official meeting place, where they could all go to see each other. All seven teenagers chatted loudly in the lounge room, having had the door shut to keep Aly's pesky brothers out.

"So school begins tomorrow, so you guys will have to stay here," Sirhc stated, putting a hand to her chin and nodding.

"Aww, can't we come with you guys?" Sora whined, not wanting to be left to twiddle his fingers in the long hours of the day.

Sirhc sighed and pet his head a few times. "I'm sorry, but we can't just bring you to school,"

Aly's eyes seemed to gleam as she had an idea. "Let's bring them to school with us!"

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

Neru popped up beside the piro and grinned. "They could be like exchange students! Let's bring them with us! Come on Sirhc! Please?"

As Neru continued to plead, in doing so was holding the blonde around her neck, Sirhc flailed her arms. "Why does it always have to be me to make the decisions?!"

"Because you're our leader!" Aly clung to her arm tightly.

There was a frenzy of little 'leader' comments thrown toward Sirhc, and she was pushed over by people glomping her. When she looked, she found Sora on her also. He squeaked a little "Leeaader!" before she managed to push the three off.

"I am not the leader! Aly, you're the leader!" The blonde accused, pointing a defiant finger toward her piro friend.

"I thought Neru was the leader!" Aly protested, turning to Neru.

"How can _I_ be the leader?!"

"Who cares?!" Axel shouted, covering his ears.

"I think I should be the leader," Sora stated, looking quite serious as he nodded.

"Why would we make _you_ the leader?!" Cloud shouted at the stupid brunette, smacking him over the head.

Riku just stood there frowning. Must everyone be so loud _all_ the time?

The blonde, finding that chaos was suddenly ruling supreme, decided to just deal with it and let them have what they wanted. "OKAY! SHUT UP! THEY CAN COME TO SCHOOL!"

Almost instantly, the bickering halted and a chorus of sing song voices filled the air. "Yay!" They all cheered happily.

Both Riku and Sirhc sighed. And they were 'friends' with these people?

* * *

Before slamming her door shut, Eina gave a furious shout. "You're such a bitch, Ellech!" Her door made a loud thud, and made her white poodle jump frightfully high. Her wrenched face went red as it distorted with anger. Her older sister was at it again. Why was she cursed with such awful siblings? As her head buried itself into her pillow, she screamed as loud as she could to release her frustration. After moments of doing so, she sighed and felt instantly relieved.

Eina lifted herself from her bed and walked over to her mirror, and sat in front of it. She studied her reflection, her strange greenish yellow eyes scanning across her features. Her face was puffy and red, and her short dark brown hair was frizzy. The girl sighed and picked up her brush, raking it through her curly locks.

She wanted so badly for things to change. She didn't want to have fights all the time, and she certainly didn't want a family who seemed to make her angry. Eina gritted her straight teeth and looked at her childish face. "Einahteb, pull yourself together. From now on, you will be… awesomer. Full of mushroomnessness," She hissed from a clamped mouth. Her lips twitched into a smile, lightening up her freckly face. It was now the time to change into someone happy, someone who enjoyed life. At least a little. As she pulled on the checked blue school dress, her eyes glimmered comically. "Time to get to school!" She waltzed out of the door, before realizing, "Crap… That means I have to learn… Damn!"

* * *

"Why was I talked into this?" Riku complained, pulling at his blue t-shirt. It looked rather dorky, being a school uniform after all. He was also wearing long black pants that wind seemed to go right through, and black school looking shoes.

"Shut up," Sora stated, reaching up to give his head a whack. That gesture just got a punch in the head from the silver haired boy, beating him easily. "Don't you want to go with everyone to school?"

Riku sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Sora, we haven't been to school for _years_,"

"So what?"

"So…? How do you think we will go with school work?"

"Oh yeah…"

"You're an idiot!" The silver haired boy groaned, thinking of how tough the work would be. Being older than the brunette, he would be put in a higher grade, and a higher grade means harder work. Strictly speaking, he would be in the eleventh grade, being seventeen. Cloud and Axel would also be in his grade, so that was fine. Poor Sora would be left alone in grade ten. Riku chuckled, gaining a weird look from the spiky haired boy.

"What are you laughing about? What's so funny?" Sora questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… nothing," He tried to keep himself from exploding with laughter at Sora's bad fortune. He desperately wanted to begin a song and dance laughing at his childhood friend, but ruled against it when a small knock came from the door.

"Hey guys, you done in there? Can I come in?" Neru's voice pondered softly, not sounding the least bit herself for some odd reason that she herself couldn't quite explain.

"Sure,"

The small girl slowly opened the door, just in case, and trotted in, radiating a grin. Her grin grew wider as she saw their clothes. "I never thought I'd see you two in uniform,"

Sora gave a laugh at her clothes. "And you can talk?"

Neru was wearing a knee length blue checked dress, with short sleeves. On her feet were white ankle socks and black school shoes. A uniform on her looked strange compared to her casual attire. "Hey, shut up!"

"It looks alright," Riku commented simply.

Neru's cheeks reddened a little and she smiled. "Thanks,"

* * *

Axel sighed and pulled the shirt over his thin frame. '_This uniform is so stupid,_' He complained to himself, while tying his red hair back again. He had had it down, but Aly told him that all hair below your shoulders must be tied back for school. '_What a gay rule,_' Walking out of the room, he found Aly putting some books and folders into her oversized schoolbag. Axel looked at her uniform and smirked. She looked rather cute in a dress. Aly felt his stare on her, and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"What?" She asked, feeling her face getting hotter.

"Oh, nothing," He muttered, starting to whistle a tune to make it more obvious. Axel paused and waltzed over, peering in her heavy bag. "Why do you need so much stuff?"

"Its school… we have to have this much stuff," She sighed, plonking yet another blue folder in. "Geez I hate year nine, really only because I hate my teacher, Mrs. Nothguorb. She is such a cow!"

Axel took out one of her books and started to flip through the pages. Most of them were just little blocks of text with random chibi pictures around them and in the margins. He stopped on one picture, looking like a happy him, with a figure of Aly standing further away in the shadows with an evil smirk on her face. He widened his eyes. "What… is this?!"

Aly, seeing what he was looking at, swiped the book from his hands and shoved it into her bag, zipping it up. "N-Nothing, nothing at all!" She laughed as if to reassure him, but that made him feel even weirder.

"…Right." He said slowly, nodding his head once with a frown of distaste on his face.

"I get bored during lessons!" Aly explained loudly, receiving a burst of laughter from Axel.

"Whatever, whatever."

* * *

Sirhc walked along the hallway, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She sighed and hastened toward the door, opening it slightly. "Come on Clou-" Her speech was cute short when an amazing yet slightly disturbing sight caught her gaze. Cloud, with only pants on. From the looks of it, he had only just slipped them on. She couldn't seem to avert her eyes from his bare back. It was just like she had imagined, if it wasn't creepy enough in the first place. He turned to grab his shirt, and she stifled a gasp as she saw his muscular chest. It was so chiseled… She couldn't help but stare. Cloud glanced over at the door for an odd reason and saw Sirhc's face peering in. With a gut wrenching holler, he threw his shirt on and almost hid behind a piece of furniture.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He stuttered, his entire face glowing red.

Her face was also red, and her voice was almost as loud as a scream. "I'm sorry! I just came to see if you were ready and then I saw you and I couldn't say anything and I didn't mean to it was a mistake I swear!"

"N-No problem… Just… don't do it again!" Cloud sighed, running a hand through his gravity filled hair.

"S-Sorry…" Sirhc's blush didn't seem to falter as she opened the door a little more. "Shall we go?"

"Let me put my shoes on first…" Cloud walked across the room to retrieve his shoes, but stopped short when he saw her clothing. The dress suited her, he had to admit. "You look nice in that…"

Sirhc laughed nervously. "No I don't… I'm so fat…"

Cloud drew his eyebrows together and wandered over to her. "No you're not. You're not at all," He took her hand in his. "You shouldn't think so,"

The tall girl looked away. "Sure," She pulled away from him and began to retreat the room. "Come on! We'll be late!"

Cloud sighed with a little irritation and went to get his shoes.

* * *

That day, they would all attend their first day of school. Little did they know that an unexpected day would occur.

* * *

**Yay! Finally finished! I was on a roll for the last part, which I'm happy about. It got the chappie done!**

**Yes, you shall see what the point of Eina is later on. Hang in there!**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry again for the lateness… n.n;**

**-Lozzieh.**


	6. Last Names and School Yard Chums

****

Hello and welcome to the… chapter! …Yes! Sorry for the really real lateness… I suck! ;.; I've had a lot going on. Let's get stuck into review replies, shall we?

**Aly-Melon – Ah, I shall not tell. And… Not really anything much for me to comment on for the rest of your review. xD**

**The Unwritten Cullen - -sigh- I'm so happy I got it though. n.n Maybe you should get one? Thanks for the praise! xP I'll do my best!**

**jcola0823 – MUHARHAR! The man is dead! ): D –glomps- That must have been awful! D: I feel for you… My goodness! Another Cloud fangirl? –falls over- Wow… points off for drawing Roxas? How can that be?! xD Yes, school will be hell. n.n Nah, I'm not changing names. ;D I know! They SHOULD have last names! Same with Axel! The only person who does is Cloud… xD YAY! LONG REVIEW! –glomphuggles- Awwes! Get better soon! D: Hah, lucky! Thanks for the ENORMOUS review. You get an ENORMOUS reply! 8D**

**xXspiralookamiXx – You'll just have to wait and see! ;D Thanks!**

**Leila Wahtson – Thanks!**

**snow-kitty231 – Uhh… Yes. Shirtless Cloud. I only put that in for you, **_**trust me**_**. xD Yeah, Eina is one of mine and Aly's friends.**

**Now that that's over… Let's get stuck into story! n.n**

* * *

Running his hand through his long silver hair, Riku sighed for the fifth time in two minutes. He wasn't usually nervous about these sorts of things, but today as just… weird. Currently, Sora, Neru and his self were on their way to school in Neru's brother's car. Her brother, Terb, seemed to be stunned at the fact that they were who they were. Did he know them from somewhere? Riku wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that this strange feeling was making his stomach churn.

"You okay?" Neru asked, glancing past Sora, who was sitting between them. "You're not looking yourself…"

Riku gave a nod and returned his gaze to the trees and cars whizzing past his window. "I'm fine,"

"Alright, if you're sure…" The brunette gave a worrying frown to the boy, before lightening up again and changing the subject. "So yeah! You might get some weird looks and maybe some fans… So be ready for that,"

"Fans?" Sora questioned, blinking a few times. "You mean we're like celebrities?" A glittering light shone into his eyes as he thought of all the power he could have had, more power than the Keyblade and…

Neru interrupted his thoughts. "No. Just… People might know you and be a bit overwhelmed,"

"How could they know us though?" Sora crossed his arms and frowned suspiciously at the girl.

She gave an awkward laugh and turned away. "I-I'm not sure. Let's change the subject." Lifting her head, Neru remembered suddenly, "Wait, do you two have last names?"

Riku turned and finally took part in the conversation. "Of course we have last names…" He cocked an eyebrow. "Hashou. Riku Hashou,"

"Sora Takanami," Sora said, giving a thumbs up.

Neru raised her eyebrows. She hadn't known that they had last names. They weren't mentioned in the games or in the books. "Good,"

After giving her a strange look, both Riku and Sora returned their eyes to the scenery. For a few minutes, there was silence, until Sora asked, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

Aly held out her surprisingly stubby fingers while stepping forward gingerly. "Okay, so let's get this straight. Your name is Axel Kokubunji, and you are seventeen."

"Yes, you've already told me this!" Axel complained, flicking a failed attempt of a hair spike out of his eyes. Aly had tried to spike his hair up like his hair usually was, but it all ended in tears. Well, tears on Aly's part. She cried when she realized that she couldn't do it well enough.

"Well then tell me! Who are you?"

"I am Axel Kokubunji, age seventeen. Got it memorized?" He even gave his hair a flick, and his teeth seemed to sparkle as his well known catch phrase was spoken.

Aly stopped herself from screaming in delight at this gesture. "AH- G-Good, good…"

Axel quickened his pace. He just knew that they were going to be late, after all, they had to walk to school.

"Slow down!" Aly called, trying to catch up. "We'll get there in time, don't worry! I always get there early, and we're going earlier than usual!"

Slowing down just a little, he grunted in a sense of disapproval. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all,"

"Aww," She wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him sweetly. "It'll be fine! I promise!"

* * *

Stepping out of the bus, Cloud looked a little pale. The crowded, smelly, dirty, flea ridden bus ride was absolutely terrible and he desperately wanted to forget all about it. The bus driver was obviously a drunk, making the vehicle lurch, stop at the last second and screech around the sharp corners. Sirhc seemed unfazed though as she hopped out, the doors of the death trap slamming shut and the big rectangular prism zooming away.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Sirhc pondered, putting her arms around his shoulders, a concerned look radiating on her face. "You look a little sick…"

"That…" Cloud gasped, taking in huge breaths of clean pure air. "...Was the worst ride of my entire life!"

"So _far_!" Sirhc corrected, pointing a finger to his face.

After a moments silence Cloud shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"You said that it was the worst ride of your entire life,"

"…Yeah…?"

"Yeah,"

Another couple of seconds silence. "And…? Why did you say 'so far'?"

"Oh! It's just that you haven't lived your whole life yet, so it can't have been the worst ride in your _entire_ life because you haven't been through your _entire_ life yet. So it's the worst ride of your entire life _so far_,"

"…Right."

Sirhc gave him a goofy grin, turned and began to walk towards the school. Cloud gave chase and quickly walked along side her. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly.

"**Huh?**" Sirhc practically screamed, trying to hear over the sudden uproar of the traffic.

"**Are you feeling okay?**"

"**HUH?!**"

"**I** **SAID, ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?!**" Cloud yelled in a shrill voice, oblivious to the fact that the road had suddenly become barren and quiet.

There was another set of silence before Sirhc nodded. "Yeah, I just feel really happy today! You didn't have to yell…"

Cloud sighed in annoyance. Was it just him or was his temper going to be short lived?

* * *

_Two Hours Later…_

* * *

Death. Death would be a release from this horrible, horrible world. At least for Cloud, who was lying face down on the warm grass. He was failing miserably at everything, and the teachers were continuously getting aggravated at his failed attempts. This work was hard! Not to mention the people who had met him and Sirhc when they arrived at the school.

Yllom, who had shoulder length dark brown hair, had been crazy from the start. Before saying anything else, she distributed hugs to everyone and screamed when she saw the four boys. Cloud didn't know if that scream was in horror or was in surprise. You just couldn't tell.

Rehteah, or Reht for short, had seemed like a normal sane person when she stepped out of her mother's car. That was until Neru glomped her and she smiled crazily and glomped back. Cloud was still surprised at how close her long orangey-red hair was to Axel's red hue. To top it off, she screamed her lungs out when she saw Axel, and hid behind a few people, sending death glares to Aly. What was the deal with that?

Alocin, who Cloud assumed preferred to be called Ikkin, was one of the craziest of the group. She had long newly dyed dark brown hair and always seemed to have one earpiece in her ear. Obviously this was because she was always listening to her hot pink 'iPod', which Sirhc had explained to be a device that stored music so you could listen to music anywhere. Ikkin laughed a lot and was fairly energetic.

Einahteb, also known as Eina, was very strange. She called Ikkin, Neru and Aly her 'sexies' and glared at people a lot before bursting into laughter. Before Sirhc could greet her, she whipped out her camera and snapped a picture of Aly unexpectedly. Aly cursed at her and shook her fist. Cloud couldn't even start to understand what was going on.

Olek was a quite stocky girl, who seemed to be unfazed at everyone's psycho-ness and the fact that Cloud, Axel, Riku and Sora were there. She had long blonde hair which was stylishly held back, and she seemed to like wearing makeup and rings. Her demeanor wasn't crazy like everyone else, and it looked as if she was only recently getting used to all the hugs she received.

Mairim was also 'normal', not really being crazy at all. Although her obsession with cupcakes would say otherwise. She would bake them, but she didn't like the taste of them, so they wouldn't be eaten. She also had a weird habit of re-writing all of her school work at _least_ three times. Her hair was a very dark brown, and was in very curly natural ringlets. She tied it back in an almost severe ponytail with only her little tuft of a fringe on her face.

Nagem, Neru's first school friend, was very tall. She had below shoulder length hair which was tied in a ponytail, and was a very happy person. She smiled all of the time, but wasn't a complete nut.

Aleahcim, or just Aleah, with long blonde hair, was fairly crazy. She was best friends with Ikkin and tried to be kind to everyone. Although, if angry, Aleah could get very nasty and could strike fear into the hearts of those who opposed her.

Nadroj, one of the three males in the group, seemed to be normal. He wasn't crazy like the girls, but he had a habit of hurting people, even while hugging them. The boy was actually pretty cool.

Xela, though his true name, Cloud figured, was Rednaxela, was also very tall and had huge muscles. Cloud wondered why someone his age would need to work out to _get_ muscles in the first place, but no-one seemed to care. He had short curly dirty blonde hair, and continuously gave the four Kingdom Hearts boys evil looks. Aly had whispered to Cloud that Xela was pretty racist, and hated most Asian races, including Japanese and Chinese mainly.

Leinad, who basically just blended in with the background, was very quiet and only sometimes spoke. When he did speak though, he wasn't shy at all. His hair was short and blonde, and he was also quite stocky.

There was their group of friends, and obviously it was a large group, which made Cloud feel claustrophobic. He could just hear them yakking away around him as the grass tickled his face. His head lifted slightly to see Sora yakking away with them, having a blast with the people he had only just met that morning. Axel was chasing Rehteah around, trying to make her tell him why she was screaming at the sight of him. Riku seemed to be thinking the same thing as Cloud himself, sitting there, and looking a little sick. He was definitely not used to this.

Cloud sighed and rolled over. It was going to be a long day. Then, a thought snapped in his head.

"This will be repeating tomorrow."

The blonde gave a shriek and almost foamed at the mouth, Sirhc's eyes darting over to him in confusion.

* * *

**Yeah, I could have kept going, but it's been **_**months**_** since I updated, so I decided I would just go ahead and finish the chapter for you guys…**

**Sorry about the **_**really**_** late update, I really am. Everything crappy has just been happening all at once, you know? And when I have the guts to write I haven't been able to… You know, I was dreading writing the explanations of the friends… That's probably why I didn't finish up until now. o.o;;**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it… Even though it's probably the worst thing I could have written in my life. But whatever. I'm going to shut up now, so I hope to see you all soon!**

**-Lozzieh.**

**P.S. Oh yeah, sorry about the last names of Sora, Riku and Axel. They're really crappy, and I'm sorry about it, but I couldn't come up with anything that sounded better. ;.;**


	7. Moose Body Parts

**Hey everyone! It's me again!**

**You may be thinking (well, my reviewers from last chapter) **_**'Why did Lozzieh reply to my review with the review reply function instead of writing the replies in the start of the chapter like she usually does?'**_** Ah, worry not. Considering how long the last chapter took, I decided that instead of making you wait for months to get replies I could just send them straight away! So yeah, this section will only be my rantings (if any) now.**

**And I'm sorry for the **_**really**_** late update geysers, I really suck is all. And I've also just moved states so.. Yeah. I know, I know, my excuses mean nothing. I've had more than enough time to do a chapter. Okies, I'lla shut up! 8D**

**Alrighties! Here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The dark haired girl sighed as she doodled in her margin. After a few quick lines, she had drawn her ever favourite thing to draw, Mr. Shark, a weird big shark that always seemed to have its huge mouth open for everyone to see the rows and rows of sharp jagged teeth that lay somewhat dormant inside. On many occasions, Aly had drawn short comic strips of her throwing people into Mr. Shark's abyss, including her best friends. The girl was in her Maths class, and was hardly paying attention as their student teacher, Mr. Nodarehs, was writing the tangent, sine, and cosine formulas up on the black board.

"You see, with the tangent ratio, it is tan x equals opposite over adjacent. You have to remember to move the tan over and make it tan to the negative one," He explained quickly on the board, making people confused by crossing out things and writing more.

Neru was scribbling it all down on her paper, even if she was getting confused by all of the crossing out. Just then, Mr. Nodarehs erased the whole thing from the board, making everyone who was writing it down groan in displeasure. Neru seemed to groan the loudest. "We haven't finished writing it yet!"

Sirhc sighed and scribbled out what she had written. He was now writing something different, trying to recover what he had written in the first place, but making everyone all the more confused. "So we don't have to do all that crossing out stuff?" She asked, annoyance dripping in her tone.

As he shook his head, more groaning was heard. He was such a terrible explainer. "I was just showing you the theory behind it,"

"We don't need to know the theory behind it; we just need to know how to work out the formula!" Neru sighed, slapping her forehead with her right palm.

Mr. Nodarehs laughed nervously, glancing to their real Maths teacher, Mr. Yellog, who was sitting absently behind the students. "Go on," He replied to the non-existent question. The student teacher just nodded and continued his lesson, attempting to make everything less complicated for the confused learners.

Aly gave a grunt and copied what was written in Neru's book. At least Neru got it right… She pointed at a little section of Neru's cos formula. "Neru, it's cosx = adjacent over hypotenuse, not hypotenuse over adjacent."

"Then do your own work if you want to dictate mine!" Neru almost yelled, correcting her error.

"I'm only looking out for you! I don't want you to get a bad grade, now do I?" This was a lie.

Neru frowned at her and muttered, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She turned her attention back to the board and continued to copy.

"Hey, what do you think the guys are doing? Do you think they'll be having trouble in their classes?" Sirhc asked the frazzled brunette. After a glare that could possibly make anyone shrivel up and die, she turned to the other. "What do you think, Aly?"

Aly gave an uncoordinated shrug and replied, "Can't be sure. I would think Riku would be fine, considering he looks like a know it all," This came with a free glare from Neru. "And I'm sure Axel is fine, because he's sexy like that. Don't know about Cloud, but we all know Sora's screwed."

Sirhc shrugged and went back to copying Neru's work. "Hey Neru, that isn't right, it should be…"

"DO YOUR OWN FRIGGING WORK THEN!" Neru screamed, jumping up and almost knocking the desk over by her force.

* * *

Oh, the fun Sora was having. He just loved Literature! Not. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance as he scribbled out another mistake. Poetry. Why did they have to do poetry?!

The teacher, Mrs. Munid, trotted to the white board and erased everything, her blobby fatness wiggling for all to see as she struggled to reach the upper corners. With a few quick strokes, she had written their new topic. 'Haiku'. "Alright, we will now be looking at the Haiku, created by the early Japanese, mostly centering nature and natural phenomena." She sent a glance around the room. "Can anyone tell me the structure of the Haiku poem?" Mrs. Munid stared darkly at Sora. "Mr. Takanami?"

Everyone seemed to turn to watch Sora stuff up royal, and he jittered nervously. "Uh, um, you see…"

Before he knew it, words were coming out of his mouth. "The first line has five syllables, the second has seven, and the last has five. Each Haiku has only three lines with seventeen syllables."

"Very good," Mrs. Munid awkwardly praised, a little surprised at how correct he was. She turned away and continued lecturing.

Sora marveled to himself. "Hey Roxas! That was awesome! You're really smart!"

"Well one of us has to be."Roxas replied quickly.

* * *

Cloud sighed and slumped his back on the bottom of the tree trunk. He was thoroughly exhausted. He never thought that school work was that hard, it was always easy for him. Why did he have to be so dumb now? Folding his arms, he continued to stare into space as he held onto his train of thought. It could have been the fact that he changed worlds. The girls seemed very smart in his world, but now seemed to be dumb to the trained eye. Yes, that must have been it.

Sirhc knelt down next to the blonde, a look of concern gripping her face. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Neru popped out from behind the tree with a devious smirk on her face. "It's not a good idea to think!" The brunette quickly whipped out her hand and striked Cloud's head with a knuckle, rubbing violently. "Noogie!" She squealed.

Cloud cringed at the pain, but frowned and stood up with an evil look in his eye. Before Neru could get away, he lunged for her to teach her a lesson, but the small girl darted off to the side just in time, but of course, she didn't see where she was going.

Riku raised his eyebrows and looked down, to find Neru in his lap.

Neru's face seemed to turn a hundred different shades of red and she managed to stutter, "U-Uh, you see, Cloud was trying to attack me so I tried to get out of the way..."

The boy just sat there, not really caring at all about the situation as she rambled on. Giving a sigh, he put his finger to her lips and she froze instantly. "Shut up."

Speeding off, Neru ran over to where Aly was and glomped her to hide her embarrassment.

Turning to Sirhc slowly, Riku gave a confused expression and asked, "What was with that? Does she always act that way?"

Sirhc just laughed and gave a grin. "No, not all of the time."

"EVERYONE! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SORA HAS ARRIVED!" Screamed the strange yet lovable main character of Kingdom Hearts. "DO NOT FEAR, MY MINIONS! I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU FROM RIKU'S GAYNESS!" Flying over to the said 'gay' boy and gave him a light kick. He then jumped back over to the group. "It is alright now peasants, I set you all free!"

Eina snorted. "Minions? Peasants? I think you're WRONG MR. STINKYPANTS!"

Sora screamed in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air and waving them defiantly. "I am NOT a stinkypants!" He rudely pointed his pointer finger at Eina. Well, isn't that what you do with your pointer finger? "You're UGLY."

Screwing up her face in anger, the girl hurled the remainder of her chocolate chip muffin at her offender. Laughing with a mocking sound, she replied to his insult, "I'm not hungry anymore 'cause I saw your FACE, so I thought you might like the rest 'cause you're so FAT."

With a growl, Sora launched the closest morsel of food at Eina. This food belonged to Aly, just happening to be her Vita-Wheat. Sora nervously backed away, seeing Aly's surprised expression. "U-Uh, I'm sorry?"

"NOBODY STEALS MY VITA-WHEAT." Aly glared.

Eina popped up beside her. "NOBOY STEALS HER VITA-WHEAT."

Together, the two grabbed Oelk's container of chicken and salad and lobbed it toward Sora, but he twirled out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, it hit Nadroj instead.

"NOBODY STEALS MY SALAD AND CHICKEN."

"NOBOSY HITS ME WITH SALAD AND CHICKEN."

Only a few minutes later, everyone was throwing some sort of edible at someone. Even Riku and Cloud joined in. Even though they weren't exactly hitting anything, they were still having a good time. By the time they ran out of food to throw, everyone was covered with cakes, salads, meats, mysterious liquids, moose body parts, car exhaust systems and even more.

"Well that was fun." Axel chuckled, flicking a piece of lettuce off of his shoulder.

Aly collapsed to the ground sobbing. "M-My poor Vita-Wheat… It's dead…" She mourned over her large cracker with butter and vegemite spread on it, broken and crumbled beyond recognition.

Putting her hand on Aly's shoulder, Sirhc reassured her sympathetically, "Don't worry, you'll have another two tomorrow."

"Yes, but this one tasted extra good…"

The school bell rang its familiar thirteen rings, alerting that it was the end of lunch. Most of the group cursed and began to move off to class, strangely seeming to forget that they were all covered in food and looked like they had the black plague. Axel sighed. Couldn't they just have lunch forever?

* * *

The red head grunted as he took out his Maths books from his locker. Damn Maths. He hated Maths. He wouldn't need to debate which subject was the worst. He looked up to see Riku casually leaning on a row of neighbouring lockers. "What's up?"

Riku furrowed his brow slightly and said in a hushed tone, "Take a look at our teacher. Is that normal here?"

Axel didn't understand what the silver haired boy was trying to comment on, but he turned to have a glimpse anyway. His eyes widened with shock and he quickly turned back to he didn't get caught staring. "W-What the hell?!" He spluttered, running a hand through his hair in panic.

Yes, it was Chubaka, and he was their Year 11 Maths teacher, wearing a black and blue striped tie and a watch.

* * *

**And I think I'll end it there.. I tried to make this chapter funny and stuff, don't smite me for it not being funny! -dies-**

**I wanted to put more Roxas in this chapter, but I felt that there wasn't many places to make him say something.. I'll try harder next chapter, okies?**

**Okie dokie, I'll take my leave. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A new update shall hopefully come soon!**

**Bye bye! -glomps-**

**-Lozzieh.**

**P.S. No, I didn't make the school bell ring thirteen times because of the whole bad luck thing. -pouts- I've made the school my previous school (previous 'cause I just moved states.. -sob-) and the bell rings thirteen times! Well, that's the extent boredom comes to in Care Group. You count the number of time the bell rings and how many 'um's your stupid Care Group teacher says during prayer.**

**P.P.S. And yes, that Maths lesson at the start really did happen. At least the teacher doing the whole writing the theory thing without telling us we didn't need to write heaps of crap down and cross it out to work out the formulas, erasing what he had written in the first place and trying to recover it but failing miserably, and Aly telling me my errors as she copied from my book. Although this was quite a while ago now.. Because I've been a bad girl and haven't written anything for a while.**


End file.
